Keep your heart broken
by Yvonne Lawliet
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si el amor se convirtiera en odio? La sed de venganza puede llevar hacer a una persona a hacer ciertas cosas para verla sufrir, pero cuando el amor renace nuevamente podria haber una salvacion. ¿Sera cierto que el amor es mas fuerte que el odio? ¿O sera al revez? Una historia de sufrimiento, drama y amor donde aprendemos que a veces se puede perdonar.
1. El adios

**Contenido**

 **Contiene OoC**

 **La historia no está apegada a la historia original de Death Note.**

 **Disclaimer: Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Pensamientos serán en letra cursiva.**

 **Esta historia se desarrolla en el capítulo 33 con diferencia a que aún no aparece Mikami y Takada se hace vocera de Kira por su propia cuenta porque lo admira. Así que por lo tanto Misa aún no ha perdido los derechos de la Death Note.**

 **Sugerencia: este capítulo está inspirado en la canción Missing de Evanscense por si gustan escucharla mientras leen.**

Capítulo 1: El adiós.

Ella se había comprometido a ser su más devota seguidora. Juró obedecerlo en todo y ser su esclava. Lo amaría a pesar de todo. Ayudaría a Kira a completar su sueño más preciado. Misa había consagrado su vida al Dios del Nuevo Mundo.

Habían pasado cinco años desde la muerte del principal enemigo de Kira: Elle Lawliet. Misa vivía junto a Light. Todo parecía perfecto para ella a pesar de los desprecios de este. Lo amaba ciegamente que no se daba cuenta de que Light solo la usaba. Había sido sus ojos pero solamente eso. Jamás podría amarla. El, la había rechazado desde un principio al conocerla, hasta había pensado como deshacerse de ella. Pero Misa no entendía, seguía aferrada a algo que no podía ser.

Desde que habían aparecido los sucesores de L, la vida se había complicado más de lo que ya era. Misa tenía que aguantar los cambios de humor de Light causados por esos tipos. Aunque ella hacia todo para verlo feliz él se enfadaba aún más. Su ira la descargaba con la pobre de la rubia. En cambio, a ella no le importaba con tal de estar con su Light, el chico al que amaba.

En las noticias habían aparecido la nueva vocera de Kira; Kiyomi Takada. Light inmediatamente se dio cuenta que era ni más ni menos que su antigua novia de la universidad. Esto en verdad le parecía muy interesante, podría hablar con ella con la excusa de investigar que vinculo tenía con Kira pero en verdad quería saber cómo podría manejarla para que acatara sus órdenes para deshacerse de los sucesores de L. Se puso de acuerdo con los demás para que ellos dos tuvieran una tuvieran una cita donde los miembros del cuartel general los estarían observado. Su plan era perfecto. Mataba a dos pájaros de un tiro ya que así tenía una nueva seguidora y la policía ya no sospecharía de él. Lo que él no contaba era que esa misma noche Misa lo buscaría para ir a cenar juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Hola!- dijo Misa asomándose por la puerta del cuartel.

-Misa… no sabíamos que vendrías.- dijo Matsuda verdaderamente preocupado. Él sabía a la perfección que la rubia era muy celosa.

-Vine por Light para que fuéramos a cenar. Hace mucho que no salimos juntos.- Misa miro las computadoras y su mirada, que antes estaba llena de alegría, entristeció. Pudo ver como Light estaba en un departamento esperando notablemente a alguien. Y pudo ver a ese alguien cuando se abrió la puerta; Takada, su rival de amores.

-Te eche de menos.- dijo Light sensualmente mientras Takada se sorprendía. Misa se retorcía de dolor por dentro. –Perdón, es que… en fin, por favor, siéntate.-

Los ojos de Misa se volvieron sombríos. Jamás creyó que Light pudiera hacerle eso. La venda había caído de sus ojos.

-A decir verdad parece que no ha pasado el tiempo desde la última vez.- Light se mostraba seguro y sereno en sus palabras. Misa ya no quería escuchar más.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya.- Misa iba a retirarse pero Aizawa la detuvo.

-Light hace esto por trabajo, en verdad no quiere a Takada. Dice eso porque necesitamos información. Solo está actuando.- trataba de hacerle entender que todo lo que había dicho Light a Takada era mentira.

-¿Sabes lo que más me duele?- dijo mientras cristalinas lagrimas salían por sus ojos. –Que todo este tiempo, también ha actuado conmigo. Todas sus palabras de amor eran viles mentiras. Creo que él sería mejor actor que yo.- al terminar de decir esto soltó su agarre del detective y se fue corriendo. Por fin se había dado cuenta de la fantasía en la que estaba viviendo. Light la había lastimado, no solo ahora sino desde que lo conoció. Se sentía tan mal por haberse enamorado de alguien como él. Para la suerte de la rubia comenzó a llover. Ella se sentía agradecida por ello, ya que así nadie se daría cuenta que iba llorando. Lo único que quería era llegar al departamento y pensar que era lo que tenía que hacer después de haber descubierto la verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Al menos supimos que la señorita Kiyomi idolatra a Kira y que por esa razón se hizo su vocera.- decía Light que había llegado al cuartel cansado.

-Eto… Light, debemos decirte algo que paso.- dijo Matsuda temeroso. Conocía a la perfección el mal carácter del castaño.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Misa estuvo aquí y los vio juntos a través de las cámaras, creo que se puso celosa y a la vez triste.- dijo Mogi.

-No se preocupen. Ya se le pasara.- Light miró la hora y se dio cuenta que ya era tarde. –Discúlpenme pero tengo que irme, de paso hablo con Misa. Hasta mañana.- recogió su saco del sillón y se marchó a casa, sin saber que sorpresa lo esperaba ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toco la puerta una vez, dos, tres veces pero Misa no le abría.

- _De seguro está enojada. No me conviene tenerla en ese estado para mi próxima jugada, necesito hacer que se vuela a doblegar ante mí y se cómo hacer eso_.- pensaba Light mientras sacaba la llave y abría la puerta lentamente.

Las luces estaban apagadas. No había olor de la cena que usualmente la rubia preparaba. Fue directamente a la habitación al no encontrar señales de vida en la sala ni en la cocina. Encendió la pequeña lámpara junto al estante que estaba cerca de su cama y solo así pudo divisar la pequeña carta que estaba arriba de la cama. Se sentó y la abrió cuidadosamente como si de algo preciado se tratara.

 _Querido Light:_

 _Por favor perdóname pero ya no regresare a casa. Hoy me di cuenta de que yo no significo nada en tu vida. Solo soy un estorbo. Algo que siempre quisiste eliminar. Sé que no lloraras mi ausencia, me olvidaste hace tiempo. Siempre fui una tonta que no podía hacer algo bien. Te hice fracasar en medio de tus planes brillantes. Te amo Light… pero a la vez te odio. Eres indeseable en mi vida. La verdad no sé si te podre olvidar. Pero lo intentare. Ya no quiero vivir así, dependiendo de alguien, quiero ser libre. Quiero tener mis propias metas y no estar atenida a las de otra persona que solo me usa para sus fines. Fui tus ojos pero ya no más. ¡Me engañaste! Eso es algo que no te podre perdonar nunca. Quisiera desquitar todo mi coraje escribiendo esta carta y cuando eso pase volver a tus brazos como siempre lo he hecho. Pero no puedo porque estoy herida de por vida. Solo te reíste de mí. Siempre fuiste amable con otras mujeres pero a mí me trataste horrible, sin tomar en cuenta lo que sentía por ti. Si muero no te importara. Si duermo solo para soñar contigo no lo tomaras en cuenta. Estoy muerta por dentro. Como lo dije anteriormente, TE AMO. Pero tengo que luchar contra este sentimiento si quiero sobrevivir. Saldré de tu vida para siempre. Sé que después de leer esto no te importara, tal vez me mates pero aun así lo escribo. Este es el adiós Light Yagami._

 _Atte. Misa Amane_

Light no podía creer lo que había acabado de leer. Misa Amane lo había abandonado. Su muñeca se había dado cuenta de que solo la utilizaba. Pero ¿Por qué Light se sentía derrotado? Tal vez porque tenía que cambiar su jugada pronto o la policía lo atraparía. O tal vez porque le dolía la rubia… ¡NO! Eso jamás podría pasar con Light. O al menos eso es lo que él pensaba por el momento.

-De todas maneras ya no la necesitaba. Que bueno que ella tomo la decisión antes de que yo la corriera. Todo será mejor sin la torpe de Misa interfiriendo en mi vida. Ahora seré el Dios del Nuevo Mundo.- pensaba Light mientras sujetaba la carta con sus manos. Ahora solo tenía que utilizar a Takada para sus fines. Pronto llegaría todo a su fin y los sucesores morirían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pasajeros del vuelo 233 con destino a Nueva York, es momento de abordar.- decía la señorita.

Misa tomo su maleta y camino con la mirada perdida. Se iría a los Estados Unidos a olvidar todo. Se había llevado su Death Note con ella. Quería olvidar pero a la vez no. Era tan confuso lo que sentía. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar una vida mejor. Dejaría su carrera a un lado. Solo quería irse de Japón que le traía tantos recuerdos tristes.

Ella abordo el avión y antes de despegar echo un vistazo rápido, tenía la esperanza de que Light fuera a buscarla. Pero no era así. Solo pudo ver una pista de aterrizaje vacía. Entonces Misa cerró sus ojos, dejaría todo atrás e iniciara una nueva vida lejos de ahí. Iniciaría una nueva historia, la cual involucraría de nuevo a Light más adelante.

 **Nota de la Autora**

¿Qué tal quedo? Espero que les haya gustado. Esta historia está basada en varias canciones, por lo mientras el primer capítulo pertenece a la canción Missing. Puse pedazos de la letra en la carta. Espero que este Fic tenga igual intensidad que el de LxMisa, pero obviamente este es un MisaxLight. Por favor espero reviews xD. No se preocupen, esta historia será no será corta pero tampoco tan larga. Espero que pronto nos veamos en el siguiente capítulo. Besos a todos y adiós.

 **Atte. Yvonne**


	2. El nuevo L

**Contenido**

 **Contiene OoC.**

 **La historia no está apegada a la historia original de Death Note.**

 **Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Temo que tendré que matar a Near así como a todos los miembros en este FanFic… sino lo hacia la historia no podía avanzar.**

 **Pensamientos serán en letra cursiva.**

 **Cursiva y negrita serán el dialogo de un reportero.**

 **El mensaje del video será en cursiva y subrayado.**

Capítulo 2: El nuevo L

Había pasado un año desde que Kira había vencido a Near. Su plan fue tan estratégico que mató a todos los miembros de la SPK. También había que tenido que matar a algunos seguidores como Takada, pero a él no le importaba con tal de ser el Dios del Nuevo Mundo. Desde aquel día fatídico para el mundo, él había gobernado desde la sombras pero causando pavor entre la gente. Nadie sabía la identidad de Kira pero estaban seguros de una cosa: era una persona cruenta, vil y despiadada. También Light comenzó a darse lujos que no pudo tener cuando era estudiante. Había abandonado a su familia por convertirse en jefe de la policía. Su puesto había ascendido desde que había declarado que Kira mato a sus compañeros de trabajo y el no pudo defenderlos. Era tan creíble su versión. Además de eso también comenzó a salir con todas clases de mujeres. Su actual pareja, por así decirlo ya que no la amaba, se llamaba Yono. Era una mujer demasiado guapa con una cabellera castaña hasta la cintura pero al igual que Light tenía el corazón podrido. Solo quería tener poder como la novia de Kira. Ella tenía maravillosos planes en mente para su autosatisfacción; hacerse esposa de Kira para ayudarlo y además, cuando se supiera su verdadera autoridad, ganar más poder del que tenía. Era una ambiciosa. Y Light era consciente de ello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué haces Light?- preguntó Yono al ver a Light sentado en la esquina de la cama.

-Nada.- guardo un pedazo de papel, que tenía sujetando entre sus manos, en la bolsa de su pantalón. –Ya es tarde, creo que deberías ir a casa.-

-Tienes razón. Me voy Light.- algunas veces esperaba que Light fuera más cariñoso con ella pero era obvio que eso no sucedería. Camino algunos metros y cerró la puerta.

Light con más tranquilidad volvió a sacar ese pale y a mirarlo fijamente. – _Nunca te necesite. Logre hacer mi mundo perfecto sin tu ayuda. Siempre fuiste un estorbo para mí._ \- pensaba Light al observar la carta de Misa, porque eso era el papel arrugado. Era la carta en la que la joven modelo había plasmado todos sus sentimientos. La carta en la cual la rubia había dicho que estaba harta de él. _-¿Qué será de ti ahora? No me interesa Misa. Tú eras una ficha más de mi juego. Un peón que tenía que obedecer mis órdenes. Pero como todo peón fuiste eliminado. Lo más irónico es que por ti mismo. Tal vez ahora estés muerta o mendigando en las calles.-_ A Light le causaba gracia hablar de Misa. Para él era una pobre arrastrada. Alguien que mendigaba amor. A decir verdad la odiaba pero entonces… ¿Por qué guardaba tan celosamente esa carta y se pasaba horas observándola detenidamente? No había respuesta. Todo era una incógnita. Pero Light jamás pensó que esa pregunta sería respondida en poco tiempo opacando su nuevo y futuro mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- _ **Hace poco recibimos un video. Se nos prohíbo ver su contenido. Nos dio órdenes específicas que lo transmitiéramos sin ninguna protesta sino moriría todo el personal de la televisora**_.- hablaba un reportero. Su semblante se notaba pálido. Light y Yoda veían frecuentemente las noticias para saber cómo iba los asesinatos jamás se imaginaron que se toparían con una noticia así. – _ **La única información que se nos permitió decir es que es un mensaje de… ¡no puede ser!... un mensaje de L.**_ \- Light no creía en las palabras del reportero. Él se había asegurado de que L estuviera muerto. Ninguno de la Wammy´s House pudo haber sido ya que Kira los tenía amenazados. – _ **A continuación les mostramos el video.**_ -

En pantalla se mostró la letra L. Light sentía que sus ojos prontos se saldrían de sus orbitas por lo que estaba presenciando.

- _Población mundial. En primer lugar quiero decirles que soy L. En segundo lugar quiero dejarles en claro que atrapare a Kira cueste lo que me cueste. Estoy un 99.9% seguro de que Kira sigue en Japón. La verdad es que puedo asegurarlo. También se quién es Kira pero no puedo arrestarlo sin las pruebas suficientes. Confió en que tarde o temprano él se entregara por cuenta propia. Para dejárselos claro: me vengare de él de la manera más dulce que hay. No solo me vengare por lo que me hizo sino por todas las muertes que ha causado. El dolor y la angustia que ha hecho sentir a personas cercanas a él. Todo eso lo pagaras Kira. Quisiera ver qué cara pones al escuchar esto. Tal vez estés frustrado por fallar en tu intento de matar a L. Si eres listo sabrás como moverte en el tablero y ganarme pero si esa inteligencia de la que tanto osabas presumir desapareció, estas acabado. Considérate derrotado ante mí. Tal vez hasta ya te diste cuenta… si es así te digo que me da un gusto volver a verte después de tanto tiempo._ \- en esa frase terminaba el video. Light se quedó perplejo ante esas palabras. Su cuerpo se tensó. Quería golpear algo. Pero a pesar de todo lo que sentía estaba seguro de una cosa: ese no era L.

-Light ¿Qué te sucede? Solo es una persona que seguramente quiere perjudicar a Kira pero no tiene ningún poder.- Yono trataba calmarlo pero en vez de eso logro que estallara aún más.

-¿No entiendes? ¡Esa persona sabe mucho, seguramente la enviaron de ese orfanatorio para niños especiales! Esto es malo. Es un nuevo L al cual no le conozco la cara. Pero acabare con él lo más pronto posible. Se lamentara al haberse enfrentado con el Dios del Nuevo Mundo.- Light se dirigía a la pantalla del televisor como si esta lo escuchara.

-Acabaremos con el Light. Y o te apoyare. Tal vez así te des cuenta de que merezco ser tu esposa.- decía Yono mientras besaba su cuello para seducirlo pero esta vez no lo logró. Light soltó su agarre y tomo su teléfono celular.

-Llamare a Mikami para que se encargue del sujeto.-

Era definitivo, el nuevo L moriría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado una semana desde aquel fatal día para Kira. El mensaje del nuevo L se transmitía por todas las cadenas informativas del mundo. Era una noticia que genero polémica.

Light caminaba por las calles de Kanto. Se detuvo al encontrar una multitud ver la televisión.

- _Seguramente es un mensaje de L_.- pensó Light pero su cara se sorprendió al ver a Misa.

-Después de un largo año la actriz, modelo y cantante Misa Amane retomara su carrera como artista. Todos la esperamos con ansias este domingo en el festival de música que se dará en su honor. Ya queremos ver a la hermosa y dulce modelo. Los boletos estarán disponibles…- Light no daba crédito a lo que oía. Las sorpresas no dejaban de aparecer. Primero el nuevo L y ahora Misa, el segundo Kira, regresaba. Tenía que hablar con ella. Lo haría sin duda alguna.

 **Nota de la Autora**

Gracias a esas dos personitas por dejan su comentario. Me motivan a seguir con esto. Tampoco soy muy seguidora de la pareja pero se me ocurrió hacer este fic y me enamore jejeje. Quiero agradecerles a todos. El próximo capítulo será muy interesante. Como dije anteriormente si tienes alguna duda pónganse en contacto conmigo a través de Facebook: Sandra Neko Time. Bueno, eso es todo. Hasta el próximo capitulo. Besos y adiós.

 **Agradecimientos**

Kandrak: Gracias por siempre apoyarme en todos mis proyectos. Me siento muy honrada de tenerte como seguidora de esta historia.

DeathAlex5978: Gracias por comentar. Me motivas muchísimo jejeje. Espero que sigas esta historia y no te aburra la trama ni el drama.

 **Atte. Yvonne**


	3. El reencuentro

**Contenido**

 **Contiene OoC.**

 **La historia no está apegada a la historia original de Death Note.**

 **Disclaimer: Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Pensamientos serán en letra cursiva.**

 **La canción Me voy pertenece a Julieta Venegas.**

Capítulo 3: El encuentro.

Después de escuchar aquel mensaje en la televisión Light fue rápidamente a comprar los boletos para el gran concierto. Llego justo a tiempo antes que se acabaran. Ahora lo único que debía hacer era esperar a que llegara el día esperado.

-Light ¿Por qué te interesa tanto esa modelito de quinta?- preguntaba Yono realmente molesta.

-No me interesa. Lo que pasa es que debemos hablar sobre cuentas que quedaron pendientes.- decía Light mientras anotaba en la Death Note nombres se criminales.

-¡¿Qué cuentas?!... ¡Lo que pasa es que jamás pudiste superar que te haya abandonado!- Yono pensó que con decir esto lo iba hacer enojar pero resulto todo lo contrario. Light lanzo una leve carcajada.

-Es cierto, jamás lo pude superar porque no la amaba. Nunca sentía atracción hacia a ella. Misa al abandonarme solo me facilito las cosas. Pero hay ciertas situaciones que necesito aclarar con ella sobre la Death Note.-

Yono solo tomo su bolso y se fue de la casa enfadada. No soportaba que se burlara de ella. Mientras tanto Light esperaba con ansias el día del concierto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era domingo y la gente estaba haciendo fila para poder entrar al gran evento. Light se escabullo fácilmente, su inteligencia le daba grandes ideas y además el atractivo le abría caminos. Había sido una suerte que el cuidador de la entrada fuera mujer. Las luces se encendieron en todo su esplendor dejando a Light deslumbrado. Poco a poco el gran salón se fue llenando hasta no quedar espacio alguno. Había reporteros de todas las cadenas televisivas. Hasta extranjeros se encontraban.

-¡Buenas noches adorado público!- grito el presentador. Todos respondían con gritos.

-Este evento lo hacemos para festejar a nuestra querida modelo Misa Amane. ¡Aquí tenemos a la gran ídolo Misa-Misa!- de pronto una cortina negra se comenzó a levantar dejando a la vista a la dulce modelo. Portaba un vestido escotado negro y unos tacones súper altos. Lucía un maquillaje fresco y hermoso. Light solo la pudo observar de pies a cabeza. Jamás la había visto vestida así. Ya no lucia infantil, todo lo contrario, se veía elegante. Misa tomo el micrófono entre sus manos y dijo –Hola a todos mis queridos fans.- hasta su voz había cambiado. –Después de un largo año quiero decirles que los he extrañado mucho pero esta vez nada hará que me aleje de ustedes. Y para festejar y además sacarle jugo a este concierto en mi honor les dedicare una canción. Espero que les guste.- una fina música comenzó a sonar y ella comenzó a moverse por todo el escenario.

 _ **Por qué no supiste entender a mi corazón**_

 _ **Lo que había en el por qué no tuviste el valor de ver quien soy**_

 _ **Por qué no escuchas lo que esta tan cerca de ti**_

 _ **Solo el ruido de afuera y yo**_

 _ **Estoy a un lado desaparezco para ti**_

 _ **No voy a llorar y decir**_

 _ **Que no merezco esto**_

 _ **Por que**_

 _ **Es probable que**_

 _ **Lo merezco, pero no lo quiero por eso me voy**_

 _ **Que lastima pero adiós**_

 _ **Me despido de ti y me voy**_

 _ **Que lastima pero adiós**_

 _ **Me despido de ti y me voy**_

 _ **Por qué sé que me espera algo mejor**_

 _ **Alguien que sepa darme amor**_

 _ **De ese que endulza la sal**_

 _ **Y hace que salga el sol**_

 _ **Yo pensé que nunca me iría de ti**_

 _ **Que es amor del bueno de toda la vida**_

 _ **Pero hoy entendí que no hay suficiente para los dos**_

 _ **No voy a llorar decir**_

 _ **Que no merezco esto**_

 _ **Porque**_

 _ **Es probable que**_

 _ **Lo merezco, pero no lo quiero por eso me voy**_

 _ **Que lastima pero adiós**_

 _ **Me despido de ti y me voy**_

Misa termino de cantar. Su público aplaudía con mucho entusiasmo. Light solo pensaba- ¿Es mi imaginación o esa canción me la dedico a mí? ¡Se arrepentirá por ello!- su ego venia e iba.

Misa mandaba besos y abrazos a todos. Se sentó en una silla tipo juez a observar la actuación de otras celebridades. Cada una de ellas le daba un ramo de flores. El concierto duro alrededor de tres horas pero para Light sintió que fue una eternidad. Ya acabado se dirigió rápidamente al camerino para poder hablar con ella. Se sorprendió al encontrarse a muchos fans esperando poder hablar con ella.

-Señorita, yo soy novio de Misa Amane, ¿Me permitiría hablar con ella?-

La encargada confió en él y le permitió el acceso. Entro a la habitación sigilosamente y la pudo observar. Estaba enfrente del espejo maquillándose aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-Misa.- susurró el. Ella volteó pero no sorprendida sino enfadada.

-¿Te conozco?- pregunto si interés alguno

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Light es que Misa había perdido los recuerdos de la Death Note. Había renunciado a sus derechos por cuenta propia.

-Soy Light Yagami.- dijo mientras una sonrisa en su rostro se asomaba.

-Lo siento pero no lo conozco.- Light se levantó indignado acercándose a ella y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Me conoces a la perfección.- de pronto la encargada entró.

-Te he dicho que no dejaras pasar a nadie. ¿Acaso no entendiste mis indicaciones?- le pregunto enojada Misa.

-Lo siento señorita pero este joven dijo que era su novio.-

Ella comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente. –Este tipo no puede ser mi novio. No me llega ni a los talones. Ahora haz que se retire y rápido.- Misa se había vuelto fría. Light comprendió que las palabras que había dicho en el escenario habían sido mentiras y que en verdad se había vuelto despreciativa.

-Solo dame unos minutos.- pidió Light. No había ido de en vano a verla.

-Está bien.- Misa movió su cabeza indicando que la encargada se saliera.

-No me recuerda Misa.- dijo él.

-Claro que si Light.- esa sonrisa tan pacifica pero a la vez burlona no desaprecia de su rostro.

-Entonces ¿Recuerdas algo acerca de la Death Note?-

Ella sonrió mucho más con esa pregunta. –Te has vuelto verdaderamente estúpido.- contesto Misa dejando a Light perplejo. Ella tomo su abrigo y salió del camerino. Light no supo que responder. Lo mejor era volver a casa. No podía creer que le hubieran ganado en su propio juego. –Ya me vengara de esa arpía.- dijo en voz alta rompiendo el espejo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Light es un idiota. Si hubiera entendido bien el mensaje se daría cuanta de que el nuevo L soy yo. El día que partió mi vuelo decido olvidarlo pero en poco tiempo me entere de algo que hizo que cambiara de opinión. Desde ese momento he estado planeando mi venganza. Le demostrare a Light que conmigo no se juega sin tener consecuencias. Creo que es momento de hacer un nuevo mensaje revelando nuevos secretos de nuestro querido Kira.

 **Nota de la Autora**

Nuestra querida Misa se volvió fría de corazón. Tanto la lastimo Light que ahora ya no cree en el amor verdadero. Es una lástima. Aunque Light se lo merece. Hoy descubrimos quien es el nuevo L. Espero que esta historia se torne completamente dramática y rencorosa. Sin más que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Besos a todos y adiós. También les recomiendo que lean mis otros fics. Están muy buenos, ok no.

 **Agradecimientos**

Kandrak: Gracias por darme ánimos. Te lo agradezco.

DeathAlex5978: Gracias por leer mi historia. Te lo agradezco mucho. Y no te preocupes, Yono si va a pelear por Light.

Karito: Claro que si la voy a continuar.

Flor-VIB412: Light se merece eso y más. Te apoyo. Por supuesto que Misa lo hará sufrir mucho.

 **Atte. Yvonne**


	4. La fiesta

**Contenido**

 **Contiene OoC.**

 **La historia no está apegada a la historia original de Death Note.**

 **Disclaimer: Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Pensamientos serán en letra cursiva.**

Capítulo 4: La fiesta.

Light había sido invitado a una fiesta de alta categoría por un amigo suyo. Quería quitarse de la mente el trago amargo que le había hecho pasar cierta rubia. Llevo a su novia Yono con él. La fiesta seria en una mansión grande y lujosa. Desde que se había convertido en jefe de la policía se había podido dar ciertos gustos que no pudo cuando era universitario. Llegaron atrayendo miradas. Su novia tenía belleza pero no tanta como la de Misa Amane. Por más que hiciera algo, ella estaba presente entre ellos.

-Qué bueno que viene Light. Adivina la buena nueva… Misa Amane, la gran actriz y modelo, está aquí. Al parecer es novia del gran dueño y organizador de esta casa y de la fiesta. ¿No es una grata sorpresa?- dijo su amigo muy sonriente pero Light bajo la mirada. No le parecía para nada grato la presencia de esa tonta. Yono hizo una mueca de disgusto al enterarse que su rival de amores está bajo el mismo techo que ella.

-Tal vez eso sea bueno para ti. Pero honestamente no me agrada esa persona. Se le nota el ego en la sangre.- dijo Light mientras tomaba un trago que le habían ofrecido.

-No es de caballeros hablar mal de una dama a sus espaldas.- dijo Misa, quien estaba atrás de ellos. Portaba un elegante vestido morado con destellos del mismo color. Su espalda iba descubierta y su cabello sujetado por una hermosa flor violeta.

-Tampoco es de una dama escuchar conversaciones ajenas.- dijo Yono para hacerla sentir mal pero en cambio ella solo rio.

-Tú debes ser la novia del joven Yagami ¿no? Ciertamente esperaba algo mejor pero debe haber escaseo de mujeres bonitas en Japón.- esto hirió el orgullo de la también castaña.

-Lo dirás por ti Misa… Yono es una mujer hermosa.- Light mostraba una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No lo voy a negar. Es hermosa pero no me llega ni a los talones.-

-Eres una mujer tan vulgar.- soltó Yono es un ataque de enojo.

-Creo que aquí la vulgar es usted señorita y no Misa.- dijo un joven de cabello negro. Era extremadamente guapo y traía puestos unos lentes. Su nombre era Reiji, un empresario millonario y ahora actual novio de la gran modelo. La sujeto por la cintura y la abrazo.

-No te enojes mi amor. Déjalos, no valen la pena.- Misa había ganado en el último momento.

-¡Quiero irme Light! No estoy dispuesta aguantar estas humillaciones.- dijo Yono con voz autoritaria.

-Nos quedaremos aquí. Tengo que arreglar un asunto muy importante con Amane.- ella hizo un puchero muy parecido a los que hacia Misa hace cinco años, cuando la investigación apenas comenzaba. Esto hizo que causara en Light un ligero sonrojo. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para borrarlo. Ni siquiera sabía porque le había causado eso. –Iré a acabar con esto de una vez por todas.- Light camino dentro de la multitud de gente hasta llegar a donde Misa estaba sentada.

-¿Podemos hablar?- pregunto el castaño.

-Por supuesto.- un brillo especial iluminaba los ojos de la chica.

Salieron al jardín y ella inmediatamente se sentó.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de mi lado?- pregunto Light una vez que estuvieron afuera.

-¿Tanto te dolió que te dejara?- su burla le hirió, pero no el corazón, sino el ego.

-Claro que no. Solo que la carta que me dejaste me produjo muchos cuestionamientos.-

-Pues te deje por que vi tu engaño con Takada. No me gusta hablar de eso porque ella está muerta y la verdad a mí en lo personal no me gustaría que hablaran de mi cuando estuviera seis metros bajo tierra.-

-Eso fue una simulación. Solo iba a utiliza a Takada para ser el Dios del Nuevo Mundo. Y como ves lo logre. Soy poderoso con la Death Note.-

-Si Kira, tu eres el amo.- dijo con sarcasmo Misa. –Yo también soy poderosa Light, porque te tengo acorralado. Quería que te dieras cuenta por tu propia inteligencia pero ahora que confirme que no tienes te lo diré porque me estoy cansando. Yo tengo poder absoluto sobre ti y sobre tu mundo perfecto. Puedo hacer que te arrodilles si quiero y que llores si lo deseo. Yo soy la segunda Kira y algo más. Yo soy la dueña de tus pensamientos todo el tiempo o acaso ¿Te atreverás a negármelo? No puedes hacer nada que yo no quiere desde este momento.-

-Tu discurso está muy bonito pero tú no tienes poder alguno sobre mí. Si yo quiero puedo matarte.-

-Eres un iluso. No sabes nada acerca de la nueva yo. Entiende que la Misa de antes, la que era tierna y comprensiva, ha desaparecido. Ha dado paso a una vengativa chica que lo único que quiere ver es a Kira arrastrándose a sus pies.- saco un cigarrillo de su bolso y comenzó a fumarlo.

-¿Y cómo piensas lograrlo?-

-Yo ya lo logre Light. Te tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano. No me dejas ni un segundo para respirar. Te importa mucho donde estoy. No creo que sea casualidad que aparezcas exactamente donde estoy. Además apareciste buscándome en el concierto. Eso demuestra muchas cosas. Sigues enamorado de mí.- dijo burlonamente mientras tiraba el cigarrillo y lo apagaba con la punta de su tacón.

-Yo no estoy enamorado de ti. Lo deberías saber. Siempre te demostré repulsión y aun así me seguías a donde yo fuera. Eras como un perro.-

-Lástima que ese perro ya se murió.- su voz cambio y se volvió aún más grave. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y su sonrisa desapareció. –Te hare pagar cada lagrima que derrame con tu propia muerte. Solo así te perdonare. Porque déjame decirte que yo soy el nuevo L. Seré tu peor pesadilla Light.- el solo se quedó estático con las palabras de la chica. Le estaba confesando que de ahora en delante era su peor rival. Ella se dio la vuelta y entro nuevamente a la mansión dejándolo solo en la oscuridad a que se quedara a reflexionar.

-Acepto el reto. Esta es una batalla de dos poderosos seres. Te demostrare que conmigo no se juega.- fueron las últimas palabras de Light antes de comenzar a teclear un numero en su celular.

Nota de la Autora

Light va a sufrir. Misa ya no se inmuta con nada y aparte tiene un galán hermoso. La envidio. Ahora ya se enteró que ella es L. ¿Qué pasara? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Besos a todos a adiós.

Agradecimientos

Karito: si va haber continuación. Espero que lo disfrutes.

Flor-VIB412: Gracias por tus gratas palabras. Misa va a tener muchos cambios impresionantes. Será como una copia de la actitud de Light pero más inteligente. Además tiene de su lado el poder de un millonario y el poder de la Death Note. También el gobierno japonés esta de su lado creyendo que en verdad es L.

Kandrak: Light sufrirá y mucho. Llorara igual que un bebe. Ya quiero ver hasta yo esa parte. Aunque él aún no ha olvidado el pasado. Pobre…

Akaamonse: Claro que va a sufrir. Misa se comportara como él. También hará sufrir a Yono. Además Mikami ya viene en escena y habrá muchos encuentros desagradables. Reiji tiene un papel fundamental en este fic ya que oculta un secreto poderoso.


	5. ¿Misa Amane?

**Contenido**

 **Contiene OoC.**

 **La historia no está apegada a la historia original de Death Note.**

 **Disclaimer: Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Pensamientos serán en letra cursiva.**

Capítulo 5: ¿Misa Amane?

Light tecleo algunos números en su celular. Se colocó la bocina en el oído. El celular sonó una, dos, tres veces hasta que por fin contestaron.

-Hola mi Dios.- dijo una voz desconocida detrás del teléfono.

-Necesito que nos veamos mañana.- la voz de Light sonaba seria.

-Como mi Dios mande.- después de que dijera esto el castaño colgó.

- _Misa eres una obstinada. Yo puedo matarte en cualquier momento si quiero. Por algo soy el Dios del Nuevo Mundo_.- Light poseía falsos aires de grandeza.

-¿Ya terminaste de hablar con esa estúpida rubia?- Yono había estado detrás de él todo este tiempo. Lucia algo fatigada por la discusión de hace unos momentos.

-Claro cariño. Creo que será mejor que nos marchemos de esta fiesta.- sujeto la cintura de su novia y entraron de nuevo a la mansión. Pasaron por el salón principal y miro a Misa de reojo con un inmenso odio. Ella también lo vio pero con una sonrisa en sus pequeños y delicados labios. La pareja supuestamente feliz salió de la fiesta.

Misa se dirigió a Reiji y le dijo en el oído –Ha caído en la trampa. Ahora lo único que falta es que lleve a cabo su estúpido y fracasado plan.- unas risitas escaparon de su boca. Reiji solo la miró con un poco de desaprobación.

-Misa, puedes arrepentirte.- Reiji era sabio en sus consejos pero Misa nunca los escuchaba.

-Él es el que se va a arrepentir.- después de decir esto fue a platicar con sus demás invitados.

- _Misa esta tan equivocada_.- pensó antes de volver a lo suyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado una semana desde que Misa y Light se habían enfrentado por primera vez. El castaño se encontraba sentado frente a su televisor viendo las noticias.

-Pareces muy ansioso… ¿esperas algo?- Yono pregunto preocupada. Normalmente se le veía escribiendo nombre de criminales en la Death Note.

-Si Yono, estoy esperando mi venganza.- sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.

-¿Venganza? ¿De qué hablas Light?- su mirada demostraba una severa confusión.

-Tan solo espera. Ya casi aparece la sección de espectáculos y habrá un especial porque entrevistaran a Misa.-

-¡¿Otra vez hablando de esa maldita mujer?! Acaso no entiendes que me duele que le pongas más atención a ella que a mí. Soy tu novia. Tu prometida. ¡Tú futura esposa!- gritó hasta quedarse sin voz. Sujeto a Light de la camisa y lo obligo a besarla. Por un momento quería sentirse amada y no usada. No quería ser un sustituto de Misa.

-Creo que deberías de mejorar tu comportamiento antes de utilizar la palabra matrimonio en una oración.- ella soltó poco a poco a Light. Tenía unas enormes ganas de golpearlo. Pero entonces pensó que si se portaba en podría convertirse en la señora de Kira.

-Si Light.-

-Sera mejor que te sientes. La diversión está a punto de comenzar.- ella lo obedeció. Se sentía triste de estar con una persona como él. Ahora que se daba cuenta no le amaba demasiado. Si pudiera lo mataría.

De pronto apareció Misa en pantalla. Saludo a todo su público. El celular de Light sonó con un mensaje que decía: 40 segundos. Entonces él sonrió aún más.

-Esta será la última vez que Misa aparecerá en televisión.-

Los segundos pasaron hasta que ya casi llegaba hasta el 40.

-Treinta y ocho… treinta y nueve… ¡cuarenta!- en el último número se levantó y se posiciono frente al televisor.

-Quiero agradecer a una persona muy especial mi éxito. Sin ella no hubiera salido la inspiración para mi nuevo disco "Keep Your Heart Broken". Gracias a Light.- daba una sonrisa hipócrita. El castaño en su desesperación tiro la televisión de un manotazo.

-¡¿Por qué no mueres?!- grito.

-Light cálmate.-

-¡Misa no murió! Le dije a Mikami que se encargara de escribir su nombre en la Death Note. Le di el nombre y le dije que la matara a una hora exacta. Me acaba de enviar el mensaje diciendo que en 40 segundos estaría muerta y nada. Ahora dime… ¡¿Cómo rayos quieres que me calme?!- Light estaba histérico. Sus gritos tal vez se oían por todo el departamento. –Hablaré con ese desgraciado para que me aclare todo lo que paso.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Dime Mikami, dame una explicación… ¿Por qué la persona que te ordene que mataras no está muerta?- Light recargaba la barbilla en su mano derecha.

-No lo sé mi Dios. Te juro que anote el nombre correctamente y a la hora que lo pediste.-

-Lo único que sé es que Misa Amane sigue viva y paseándose por mis narices. Quiero exterminarla. Acabarla. Aplastarla como un bicho inmundo. Esa clase de gente no merece estar en mi mundo.-

-Dios tranquilízate un poco.-

-Todos dicen la misma estupidez. No saben nada más que dar un inútil consuelo. Tal vez debería matarte ya que no eres de mucha ayuda.-

-¡Dios no me haga esto! Yo la matare aunque tenga que ser con mis propias manos. En menos de 24 horas anunciaran la muerte de esa actriz y cantante.-

-Espero que cumplas con tu palabra. Si no me veré obligado a aniquilarte.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Señorita Amane, un joven la está esperando afuera. Dice que es urgente que hable con usted.- dijo una empleada.

-Haz que pase.-

La encargada abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a un hombre de cabello negro con lentes. Tenía un portafolio en sus manos.

-Hola.- dijo Misa mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca.

-Buenos días.-

-No hay que ser tan formales. Llámame Misa. Supongo que debes ser admirador de Misa, ¿o me equivoco?- Mikami desde el momento en que la vio quedo maravillado por su belleza. Era realmente linda. Pero no podía traicionar a su Dios.

-No soy su fan. Lamento desilusionarla señorita.-

-¿Tienes los ojos verdad? También puedo ver que eres dueño actual de la Death Note. Podrías matar a tu tirano verdugo si lo quisieras.- notablemente se refería Light.

-Ya que estamos sacando verdades… usted ya no se llama Mis Amane.- esto sorprendió un poco a la modelo pero no lo demostró. Sonrió y se acercó más a él.

-Correcto. Eres una persona muy lista. Pero si dices algo en contra mío alguien te puede matar. Te daré una información que te interesara. Hay otra Death Note en el mundo humano y la posee mi novio y cómplice Reiji. Te digo yodo esto porque sé que nada saldrá de aquí. Si algo llega a los oídos de Light no dudare en matarte.-

-¿Por qué estas confiada en que no diré nada?-

-Por qué yo soy la verdadera Kira, el nuevo L, soy la justicia junta. Light es solo un asesino tirano. El no merece ser llamado Dios. Pero en cambio yo puedo ser tu Diosa.- Misa confiaba ciegamente en sus encantos. Había cambiado mucho en tan solo un año. Se había vuelto una experta seduciendo para su conveniencia.

-Mi Diosa. No estoy seguro. Mi Dios me ha proporcionado seguridad.-

-Pero una seguridad falsa. Por favor ven a mi clan. Nosotros en verdad si hacemos justicia.-

-Si Ka…- Misa lo interrumpió haciendo una señal de que guardara silencio con su dedo.

-No me llames así. Por el momento sigo siendo Misa. ¿Entendido?

-Si Misa.-

-Ahora lo único que debes hacer es fingir que sigues del lado de Light… si me traicionas te puede ir muy mal.- el solo asintió. Misa le dijo que se podría marchar. Él ya estaba listo para anotar un nuevo nombre en la Death Note pero no lo hizo. Su belleza lo convenció.

Misa conecto su Webcam y hablo con Reiji.

-Reiji han caído todos en la trampa. Ahora el sirviente de Light es mío. Lo hare mi títere. Ahora tú debes emplear tus encantos con Yono. Light se arrepentirá por haberme hecho eso.-

-Hare lo de Yono pero ¿Por qué no hablaste primero con Light del asunto que te enteraste en Inglaterra antes de atar cabos?-

-No había de que hablar. Era más que obvio que el hizo eso. Me mintió y además hizo eso tan terrible. Además Light no puede saber que estuve en Inglaterra durante todo este tiempo. Si lo hiciera Roger no me perdonaría jamás.-

-¿Estas segura de hacer esto?-

-Nunca antes había estado más segura. La venganza apenas comienza.- dijo Misa antes de cerrar la pantalla por completo.

Nota de la Autora

Misa es bien malota. Creo que me estoy inspirando en una relación de odio-amor que tuve hace poco. No me comparo con Misa ni nada por el estilo pero esta historia si refleja algo de lo que viví. Claro que sin libretas de la muerte y sin chicos guapos Cx. Si me siento un poco triste pero creo que eso me inspira a veces para crear este tipo de historias. Aun así espero que les haya gustado. Dejen un comentario si les agrado la historia. Eso me motiva mucho más a seguir sino luego me siento down. Besos a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. **Antes de irme, les recomiendo el FanFcition de DeathAlex5978 de Soul Eater, está muy bueno, se llama Im always be with you.**

Agradecimientos

Kandrak: Espero que te guste la pareja que están haciendo esos dos… aunque no hay mucho romance porque hay un secreto detrás de ellos. Hay eventos importantes que ocurrieron en Inglaterra y que deben ser descifrados. Tal vez ponga flashback.

Flor-VIB412: La verdad Light si es un HDP. Siempre maltrato a la pobre de Misa y ahora está haciendo lo mismo con Yono. Pero muy pronto va a sufrir. Mejor dicho, está sufriendo.

DeathAlex5978: Lo voy hacer sufrir mucho. Me vengara de él por la muerte de mi L. Es un amor. Gracias por comentar.

Yomii20: Va sufrir… te lo aseguro. Me alegro que te guste. En serio espero que sigas leyendo.

Atte. Yvonne


	6. Eanmorandose del enemigo

**Contenido**

 **Contiene OoC.**

 **La historia no está apegada a la historia original de Death Note.**

 **Disclaimer: Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Los pensamientos serán en letra cursiva.**

Capítulo 6: Enamorándose del enemigo.

Los ojos de Misa reflejaban una ligera sombra de terror. Comenzó a marcar unos números en su celular. De pronto una voz madura contesto.

-Hola Roger, solo te hablaba para avisarte que todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan.-

-Creo que te apresuraste demasiado al tomar esas medidas. Te he dicho que no se con certeza la información que me fue otorgada. Tal vez solo sea una farsa.-

-Farsa o no, yo me vengare de Light Yagami. Colgare Roger. Tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos con ese bastardo.- Misa colgó sin decir más.

Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y vio una fotografía de Light y ella juntos. La cara de Misa en ese entonces demostraba una infinita inocencia. En cambio la de Light no había cambiado para nada. Seguía siendo el mismo arisco.

- _Te odio_.- pensó y volvió a guardar el retrato en el fondo de ese oscuro cajón, en el abismo de su propio corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mikami… ¿Misa ya está muerta?-

-Si mi Dios.- mentía el pelinegro. Ahora su devoción era propiedad de la rubia que se hacía llamar Misa Amane. Había sido muy listo de su parte cambiarse el nombre para que así nadie la matara.

-Espero que sea como dices. Si no lo está el que estará muerto serás tú.- la mirada de Light era desafiante.

-¿Usted ama a Misa?- pregunto Mikami. Tenía la mirada hacia abajo y no se atrevía a darle la cara. La pregunta que le hizo tomo por desprevenido a Light. No se esperaba que su sirviente le hiciera ese tipo de cuestionamientos.

-No… yo no puedo amar a ese tipo de idiotas.-

-Es que como siempre está hablando de Misa pensé…-

-¡Tú no tienes por qué pensar! El que aquí gobierna soy yo. Si te parece sino puedes ir anotando tu nombre en la Death Note.- Light apretó sus puños. Tenía mucho coraje contenido adentro del alma.

-No se ofenda mi Dios.- Mikami lo vio con verdadero odio. – _Si supieras que ya tengo nueva Diosa. Alguien que si vale la pena.-_

-Vete Mikami. Déjame solo.- el pelinegro obedeció las órdenes de su supuesto Dios.

Light se acostó en el sillón que estaba cerca de él y comenzó a reflexionar todo lo que le había sucedido. De pronto llegó Yono.

-Hola mi amor.- dijo ella más alegre.

-Hola.- respondió Light sin ganas. Su voz era tan chirriante que algunas veces le molestaba que ella estuviera presente.

-¿Cómo ha estado tu día?-

-Pésimo desde que llegaste.- eso le dolió pero no lo demostró.

-Vamos, si tú y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho.- Yono quito la corbata de Light y comenzó a besarlo lentamente. Él se dejó llevar por la sensación ignorando todo lo que había a su alrededor. Ella enredo sus manos en el sedoso y castaño cabellos de Light. Unos cuantos suspiros se le salieron a este. Entonces ella se subió encima de él y siguió besándolo. La respiración de Light se comenzó a hacer entrecortada.

-Li-light.- dijo Yono.

-Mi-misa.- la castaña se quedó paralizada al escuchar esto. Se estaba excitando imaginándose a Misa. De sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas. Light al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho la miro fijamente.

-Ahora entiendo todo.- no pudo contener más el llanto. –Jamás podre ser la mujer perfecta para ti. No quería creerlo pero sigues enamorado de esa rubia.- Yono se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Espera! Fue una equivocación. Yo en verdad no quería decir eso. Creo que solo te confundí.-

-No trates de justificarte.- Yono abrió la puerta y salió casi corriendo. Se tapaba los ojos con su mano y con otra se sujetaba la pared para no caerse. Al salir del edificio se sentó en el pavimento a llorar a gusto.

 _-¿Por qué no puede amarme? ¿Qué tiene Misa que yo no tenga_?- pensaba Yono mientras tenía la mirada perdida.

-¿Te sucede algo?- le pregunto una voz masculina que se le hacía familiar.

-¿Ehh?- levanto la vista y pudo ver que era Reiji.

-Nos conocimos en la fiesta ¿Te acuerdas de mí?-

-¿Cómo olvidarte? Eres novio de mi peor enemiga.- dijo Yono sin pelos en la lengua.

-Sí, soy novio de Misa.-

-No deberías acerté a mí. Usualmente los novios están de parte de sus parejas.-

-A mí no me gusta ser ese tipo de novios. Tal vez Misa y tú se conocieron en un mal momento.-

-Tal vez.- dijo casi susurrando. Sujetaba fuertemente sus piernas. Reiji se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo conociste a tu novio?- pregunto él.

-Quisiera decir que nos enamoramos a primera vista pero ese sería mentira. Yo estuve rogándola que saliera conmigo después de largo tiempo de conocernos. El salía con muchas mujeres del trabajo y pues a mie gustaba mucho Light. Una tarde me dijo que si y comenzamos a andar. Creo que fue una mala decisión muy apresurada. Ahora que lo pienso mejor no debí rogarle ya que nuestra situación ha ido empeorando cada vez más. No parecemos un noviazgo sino dos desconocidos que se besan y acarician solo por costumbre. ¿Y tú como consiste a Misa?-

-La conocí en uno de mis muchos viajes de negocios. Fue hace siete meses en Inglaterra.-

¿Misa estuvo en Inglaterra?- pregunto Yono asombrada.

-Sí, es una mujer realmente maravillosa.-

-Lástima que yo no sea así.-

-Creo que todas las mujeres son maravillosas.-

-No es verdad. Si creyeras eso no te hubieras enamorado de Misa. Además si creyeras tus cuestiones amarías a otra mujer aparte de Misa.-

-¿Y quién dice que no estoy enamorado de otra mujer?- tomo a Yono de la cabeza y la acerco hacia a él. Entonces la beso. Ella estaba sorprendida, casi asustada.

-¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?!- le grito Yono al separarse.

-Quería que te sintieras amada.- el rostro de la mujer enrojeció.

-Ya es muy tarde… tengo que irme.- ella corrió sin detenerse a despedirse de él.

Reiji solo la miraba desde la oscuridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Light ya volví.- dijo Yono quien llegaba al departamento.

-Milagro… entiende que no solo por decir el nombre de Misa signifique que estoy pensando en ella.-

-Si Light.- todo a su alrededor parecía desvanecerse. No escuchaba atentamente a Light. Su mente se concentraba en el beso de Reiji. Tal vez, en una probabilidad del 1% Yono se había enamorado del enemigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué tal te fue con ella?- preguntaba Misa mientras bebía una copa de vino.

-La bese.- respondió Reiji quien se encontraba sentado.

-¿En serio? No te lo puede creer.-

-Es cierto Misa. Por favor deja de hacer tanto alboroto por un simple beso.-

-¿No te das cuenta? Primero Mikami, ahora Yono. Van cayendo uno a uno como moscas. Solo debes encargarte de enamorarla un poco más. Cuando Light se dé cuenta de que su querida novia se enamoró de ti se va a morir metafóricamente. Quiero ver ya su cara.-

-No deberías jugar con los sentimientos de la pobre muchacha. Ella no tiene la culpa de lo que ese desgraciado te hizo.-

-Tal vez. Pero esa mujer es posesión de Light así que le quitare a Light todo, absolutamente todo.- Misa junto sus manos.

-Como quieras Misa.- Reiji se retiró de la habitación dejando a Misa sola.

-Te odio Light, por convertirme en lo que soy ahora.- fueron las últimas palabras de la rubia.

Nota de la Autora

Hola a todos. Ya me había tardado en subir este capítulo pero aquí tienen. Espero que les haya agradado. Quiero aclarar algo; Misa tiene contacto con Roger, el del orfanatorio para niños especiales. Ahora que lo saben saquen sus propias conclusiones del caso. ¿Qué creen que le haya paso a Misa en Inglaterra? ¿Yono se enamorara de Reiji? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Tratare de no demorar tanto. Les mando un gran abrazo y un gran beso.

Agradecimientos

Flor-VIB412: Tal vez lo torture hasta la muerte. Bueno no. Pero si lo torturara demasiado. Reiji es un amor. ¿Crees que logre enamorar a la novia de Light? Y en el nombre más o menos le atinaste. De todas maneras lo sabrás al final de fic.

Akkaamonse: Exacto. Esa canción me encanta.

Yomii20: Yo tengo un corazón y si es muy peligroso porque cuando vuelves a tener una pareja vas regando los pedazos .

DeahtAlex5978: Pasara pero todo a su tiempo. No me agradezcas nada… por cierto quiero que ya salga el tercer capítulo de tu fic… es increíble. Besos.

Kandrak: también la mía pero a L no se le ocurrió cambiarse en nombre. Además esta creo que prohibido en la Death Note pero hubiera sido bonito que se lo cambiara. Tal vez de esa manera hubiera sobrevivido más.

Atte. Yvonne


	7. Conociendo a Reiji

**Contenido**

 **Contiene OoC.**

 **La historia no está apegada a la historia original de Death Note.**

 **Disclaimer: Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Pensamientos serán en letra cursiva.**

 **Letras cursiva y negrita será flashback.**

Capítulo 7: Conociendo a Reiji.

 _ **Una mejor vida había imaginado Misa Amane en los Estados Unidos. Había pasado un mes desde que había decidido irse para siempre del lado de Light. Pero no aguanto y decidió llamarlo. Se sabía su número de memoria. Sus manos se impacientaban por volver a escuchar su voz. Quería que la recogiera de inmediato. Que volvieran a ser felices. El teléfono sonó una, dos, tres veces hasta que por fin contestaron.**_

 _ **-¡Light yo…!- pero callo cuando escucho la voz de una mujer.**_

 _ **-Bueno, bueno… ¿Quién habla?- decía la chica. Misa sabía perfectamente que no era la voz de Sayu ni de la madre de Light, esa era la voz de otra mujer. Colgó sin decir más. Nuevamente estaba destrozada. Light destruía sus sentimientos en cada oportunidad que tenía. Camino por las grandes calles de Nueva York, al lugar al que se había ido. Se sentía tan sola, tan desamparada. Lo único que quería es que Light estuviera con ella. No le importaba las mentiras ni el engaño, ella solo quería sentirlo. Siguió caminando y no se dio cuenta de que el cielo ya se había oscurecido.**_

 _ **-¿Qué hace una chica como tú a estas horas? Es como si nos estuviera provocando.- dijo un maleante junto con otro y acorralaron a Misa contra una pared.**_

 _ **-No tengo dinero pero les daré mi celular y mi bolso.- Misa extendió las manos para ofrecer esos objetos pero los tiraron al piso.**_

 _ **-¿Y quién dijo que queremos dinero? La materia prima no se desaprovecha linda.- dijeron refiriéndose a su cuerpo.**_

 _ **-¡No me toquen pervertidos!- intentó escapar pero no pudo. La tenían contra el suelo.**_

 _ **-No tiene por qué doler bonita. Tú solo ponte flojita.- dijo el hombre. De pronto sintió un golpe seco. Como una cuchilla.**_

 _ **-¿Quién te crees tú para hacerle eso a una dama?- dijo el muchacho que había salvado a Misa. Tenía en sus manos una navaja y había herido al pervertido.**_

 _ **Los hombre solo corrieron dejándolos solos.**_

 _ **-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto el pelinegro.**_

 _ **-Sí. Gracias por todo. Oye… ¿Tu y yo nos conocemos de algún lado?-**_

 _ **-Mi nombre es Reiji Namikawa y trabaje en la corporación Yotsuba.- hizo una pausa para poder levantar a Misa del suelo. –No has cambiado en nada…-**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Has cambiado mucho Misa.- dijo Reiji mientras se recargaba del respaldo de su silla.

-La gente cambia Reiji… ninguna persona se va aquedar por siempre igual.-

-Pero tú cambiaste para mal. ¿Dónde quedo la chica tierna a la que conocí?-

-Murió… y dudo que reviva. Tal vez hasta posiblemente se esté consumiendo en las llamas del infierno.-

-Estas mal Misa.-

-¿En serio lo crees? Mira Reiji, te voy a explicar, el dolor hace cambiar a las personas. Yo sufrí mucho y trate de reponerme, de lanzar una sonrisa falsa a la sociedad para que no me criticara. Pero me canse. Ahora soy así. Y te juro por la memoria de la antigua y tierna dulce Amane que me vengare de él cueste lo que me cueste. Si es necesario entregarle mi alma al diablo lo hare. Lo único que quiero es dejar de sufrir.-

-Aún recuerdo tu cara.-

-¿Ehh?- se quedó extrañada.

-Tu rostro de miedo cuando esos tipos te atacaron. Me diste tanta ternura que no dude en ayudarte. Y eras tan buena… pero todo eso ya no existe.-

Ella bajo su rostro. –Reiji debo de irme.- dijo antes de salir del departamento.

-Te odio Light.- susurro para sí misma.

Nota de la Autora

Espero que no haya quedado mal. Tal vez pareció un poco corto pero espero que les haya gustado. Este es un flashback como ya vieron sobre lo que vivió Misa durante ese año. Mientras Light estaba disfrutando de la vida loca (fondo musical: vive la vida loca de Ricky Martin) Misa estaba siendo violada, asaltada, en fin, un montón de cosas feas. Poco a poco se descubrirá la verdad. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Chao. Besos a todos. Antes de irme quisiera recomendar el fic de Vigigraz que es un LxMisa. s/11538910/1/10-things-I-hate-about-L está muy bueno. También les recomiendo el fic de DeatAlex5978 s/11511585/1/Im-always-be-with-you este es un KidxMaka léanlo. Después de dejar esto espero que haya disfrutado todo.

Agradecimientos

DeatAlex5978: A veces siento remordimiento pero luego digo: que sufra el bastardo. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Kandrak: Misa si está bien loca… pero es una loca divertida. Siempre ame su personaje, no sé porque a todos les caía gorda. Se me hacia una chica súper tierna.

Atte. Yvonne


	8. Enamorarse lentamente

**Contenido**

 **Contiene OoC.**

 **La historia no está apegada a la historia original de Death Note.**

 **Disclaimer: Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Pensamientos serán en letra cursiva.**

 **Letras cursiva y negrita será flashback.**

Capítulo 8: Enamorarse lentamente.

Misa Amane se encontraba acostada en la recamara de su nuevo departamento. Para su mala suerte en sus pensamientos se encontraba el castaño. Tal vez el dolor la había vuelto fría y dura pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo seguía siendo la carismática y tierna chica que siempre había sido. Nada del pasado podía borrarse y menos cuando tienes la cicatriz en tu cuerpo y corazón. Era por esa razón que Misa quería cobrar venganza de la manera más cruel que existía en el mundo. Pensaba y pensaba en las maneras de tortura para Light y se odiaba a sí misma. Si, se odiaba por seguir pensado en Light y no tratar de rehacer su vida a su manera. A fuerza tenía que vengarse de él. Hubiera sido más fácil alejarse de él y olvidarlo para siempre. Pero algo obligaba a Amane a seguir a su lado. Tal vez… ¿amor? Eso obviamente estaba descartado. Misa no podría volver a tropezar con la misma piedra dos veces. Era algo estúpido e incoherente. Ella sabía a la perfección que el amor solo era una mentira fabricada por el hombre. Una cruel y vil mentira. Light se lo había demostrado. Por más que ella lo amo él jamás pudo mirarla como mujer sino como una niña caprichosa y berrinchuda. Le dolía, aun le dolía pensar que Light nunca pudo tomarla en serio. Que solo había sido una pieza de ajedrez en su juego para ser un Dios. A Misa le dolía y eso era lo que le daba más rabia.

-¿Por qué demonios entraste a mi vida Light Yagami?- se preguntó Misa en sus pensamientos. Sin previo aviso Mikami entró a su departamento.

-Dios ya estoy aquí como me lo pidió.- dijo el hombre.

-Ya te dije que no me digas Dios. Yo no soy igual de creída que aquel tarado de Light Yagami.- Misa estaba fastidiada, asqueada de pensar en Light. No podía creer que el castaño solo fuera tema de conversación para ella.

-Como digas Ka…- Mikami iba a decir el verdadero nombre de Misa pero esta se lo impidió.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre! Estoy en peligro si alguien se llega a enterar. ¿Has entendido?- el hombre solo asintió. Algunas veces Misa daba verdadero terror. –Te mande a llamar para que te hicieras cargo de Light. Hoy le vas a decir que estas de lado de Misa Amane. Si intenta matarte solo escaparas. ¿Estás de acuerdo?- Mikami no podía negarle nada a su Diosa así que contestó que sí. Lo más probable era que moriría pero moriría feliz porque al menos complacería su Diosa. –Ya te puedes ir Mikami.- Misa era muy fría. Parte de la culpa era de Light pero también suya por no cambiar de actitud. Después de que el hombre se fuera Misa se volvió a recostar pero esta vez en el sillón. Seguía pensado en Light. Entonces recordó algo, que no sabía cómo catalogarlos…

 _ **-Misa ya llegue.- dijo Light un poco emocionado.**_

 _ **-Light… al fin. Hoy te hice una cena especial para celebrar que por fin te has convertido en el Dios del Nuevo Mundo.-**_

 _ **-Gracias Misa, tú siempre tan comprensiva.- después de decir esto las mejillas de Misa enrojecieron a tal punto de que parecía que estallarían.-**_

 _ **-Te amo Light… te amo mucho.- apenas sus labios se abrían. Tal vez esperaba más que un beso. Tal vez esperaba una gran prueba de amor. Y es así como esa noche fue la primera vez de Misa Amane.**_

-¡No puedo creer que aún siga recordando eso! ¡Fue una maldita equivocación!- comenzó a gritar. En verdad pensar en Light la estaba matando lentamente. Poco a poco estaba acabando con sus fuerzas. De pronto alguien tocó a la puerta. Misa se levantó y fue a ver quién era. Para su sorpresa era Reiji.

-Vamos… pasa.- dijo secamente la modelo.

-Oye Misa, mañana tendré la cita con Yono. ¿Estas segura de seguir con esta farsa?- pregunto algo preocupado.

-Claro que sí. Hay que darle a Light Yagami en donde más le duele.- comenzó a reír pero se notaba que su risa era una muy forzada.

-Misa… espero que no te molestes por lo que te voy a decir pero creo que estas muy obsesionada con la venganza en contra de Light Yagami. Algunas veces pareciera como si aún siguieras enamorada de él.- Misa abrió los ojos más de lo normal. También Reiji opinaba lo mismo que ella. Pero si se enamoraba nuevamente de nada hubiera valido todo lo que tuvo que arriesgar. Seria en vano. Y ella no quería dejar nada en vano.

-Estas muy equivocada. Yo no puedo estar enamorada del asesino de… de…- los ojos de Misa entristecieron. Esta vez no pudo aguantar las lágrimas y se recargo en el pecho de Reiji. En verdad se sentía muy mal al recordar lo que había acontecido en un año. La suerte a Misa no le sonrió en ese tiempo. Le dio muchas puñaladas por la espalda hasta verla sangrar. Tal vez la vida quería verla retorciéndose del dolor. Pero esta vez no le iba a dar gusto. Iba a luchar con uñas y con dientes por todo lo que había perdido.

-Ya no llores Misa. Te aseguró que él está en un mejor lugar ahora mismo. Tal vez puede que en cielo.- dijo Reiji para calmarla.

-Él no está muerto. Te he dicho que yo sé muy adentro de mi corazón que aún sigue con vida.-

-¿Y crees que Light Yagami fue el causante de su desaparición?-

-Te lo puedo asegurar. Si se atrevió a matar a su padre cuanto y más a su propio…- el teléfono de Misa interrumpió la charla. Ella contestó y era su representante para una nueva entrevista. De no muy buena gana acepto.

-Oye Reiji debo de irme. Tengo trabajo. Y después de allí iré a ver a Light Yagami.- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de su departamento.

Nota de la Autora

No he podido actualizar a causa de los numerosos exámenes de mi secundaria. Pero ahora que ya pasó la tensión a disfrutar la vida loca. En el próximo capítulo no se pierdan el espectacular beso (primer beso después de tanto tiempo) entre Misa y Light. Por fin, por fin empezare el romance. Después de una eternidad de estar peleando. Pero también entendamos a Misa. lo que le paso fue muy traumático… con el tiempo lo sabrán. Besos a todos y adiós.

Agradecimientos

Akaamonse: si también fue uno de mis personajes favoritos.

DeathAlex5978: si por eso ya comenzara a surgir. Pero en serio, cuando Light se entere de lo que le sucedió a Misa en Inglaterra se va a sentir culpable. Tal vez el drama esta algo choteado pero ya tengo la historia en mi cabeza. No sé si quieras spoilers xD.

Atte. Yvonne.


	9. Un beso tan ardiente como el infierno

**Contenido**

 **Contiene OoC.**

 **La historia no está apegada a la historia original de Death Note.**

 **Disclaimer: Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Pensamientos serán en letra cursiva.**

 **Letras cursiva y negrita será flashback.**

Capítulo 9: Un beso tan ardiente como el infierno.

Misa se maquillaba. Tenía planes sumamente placenteros; la venganza contra Light. Salió a toda prisa de su departamento e iba decidida a confrontarlo de una vez por todas. Las cosas no podían seguir iguales. Tenía que darle a conocer a Light sus razones. Tenía que decirle la causa del porque tanto lo odiaba. Tenía que hacerle saber lo que paso en Inglaterra durante ese año. Tenía que hablar con Light después de mucho tiempo.

De pronto su teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Miro aquel artefacto y vio que era Reiji. De mala gana lo contesto.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Reiji? Te recuerdo que estoy muy ocupada. No tengo tiempo así que habla de una buena vez.- dijo de una manera altanera.

-Yo también estoy muy ocupado y tengo que cumplir tus caprichos. Hoy voy a tener la cita con Yono.- Reiji también parecía enojado. Su voz sonaba irritable.

-Perdón. Discúlpame. Estoy muy estresada. Tengo que cumplir varios compromisos con la disquera pero simplemente no me doy abasto.- Misa se sentía fatigada por dentro. Tantos problemas estaban consumiendo su vida. Y uno de ellos era la venganza. Eso la estaba matando por dentro lentamente. Aunque Misa no lo notara.

-No te preocupes. ¿Entonces estas decidida a ver a Light?- pregunto Reiji con absoluta curiosidad.

-Sí, más que decidida.- sin ninguna explicación la mirada de Misa entristeció. –Reiji, tengo que irme. Luego nos vemos.- sin más colgó el teléfono.

-No, no estoy lista para enfrentarme a Light.- murmuró para sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yono estaba nerviosa. Reiji la había invitado a salir. Sus manos temblaban. El corazón latía fuertemente que parecía que iba a salirse de su pecho. Desde los últimos días el pelinegro estaba en su cabeza en cualquier momento. No la dejaba tranquila. Ella estaba demasiado confundida. Se suponía que Yono amaba a Light. Entonces… ¿Qué era lo que la hacía dudar de su amor?

-Yono.- llamó Light.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo con un tono preocupante.

-Debo salir por un rato. No me esperes despierta.- Light tomo su saco y se encamino hacia la puerta. Salió sin volver la vista atrás. Ella se quedó pensativa. Era la oportunidad perfecta para ver a Reiji sin que Light sospechara nada. Rápidamente fue a su armario y se colocó un vestido negro que entallaba a la perfección su cuerpo. Se peinó un poco dejando la mayor parte de su cabello suelto. Tomo su bolsa de lujo y también salió por la misma puerta. La pareja tenían una cita… con personas totalmente diferentes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El teléfono de Light había sonado. Él se encontraba demasiado agotado y no quería contestar. Vio la pantalla y era un número desconocido. Esto despertó su curiosidad y contesto.

-¿Hola?- pregunto.

-Light… soy Misa… necesito hablar contigo. Cuanto antes mejor. No sé si podrás esta misma noche.- los ojos de Light se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Por supuesto Misa.- su voz titubeo un poco al contestar. Sujetaba firme el teléfono móvil.

-Entonces te espero en mi departamento a las 9:00.-

-Si.- entonces sin más la rubia colgó.

Tenía que inventar un pretexto para des afanarse de Yono.

-Yono.- llamó Light.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo con un tono preocupante.

-Debo salir por un rato. No me esperes despierta.- Light tomo su saco y se encamino hacia la puerta. Salió sin volver la vista atrás. No sabía de los planes de Yono con Reiji.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yono había llegado a un restaurante verdaderamente hermoso y lujoso. Busco a Reiji con la mirada y lo vio sentado en una de las mesas del final. Él le lanzo una mirada seductora haciendo que ella se ruborizara. Camino lentamente hacia él y este tomo su mano indicándole que se sentara.

-Gracias.- dijo ella con la voz más segura que pudo pero por dentro estaba muriéndose de la pena.

-Me da mucho gusto que hayas decidido venir.- dijo mirándola fijamente., sonriéndole en todo momento.

-¿Pero qué pasaría si tu novia se entera?- pregunto con la voz quebrada Yono.

-No tiene por qué pasar nada. No estamos haciendo nada malo.- esa respuesta hizo que Yono se sintiera más tranquila.

-Se nota que quieres mucho a Misa.- dijo un poco triste.

-Si… la aprecio mucho.- Yono bajo la mirada. Algunas veces deseaba que Light se comportara como Reiji. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que Light no era REIJI.

-Misa debe sentirse muy afortunada de estar con alguien como tu.- menciono.

-¿Acaso tú no te sientes afortunada al estar al lado de Light?- pregunto con verdadera curiosidad.

-Pues… claro que si.- mentía. Ella ya no se sentía a gusto con Light. Es más… jamás se había sentido a gusto con él.

-Siento que me estas mintiendo.- dijo muy cerca de ella y en un rápido movimiento la beso. Ella no podía creerlo. Sentir esos labios sobre los suyos hacia que perdiera la cordura. Nunca había experimentado tan grata sensación. Aquel tipo besaba con una verdadera destreza. Ella no impidió nada. Por el contrario, profundizo aquello. Cuando se apartaron por falta de aire él la miro con una lujuriosa sonrisa y le dijo –Creo que ahora los dos estamos en problemas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misa estaba demasiado ansiosa. Daba vueltas de un lado a otro en su departamento. Quería que Light llegara de una buena vez. Entonces escucho que leves golpes se escuchaban en su puerta. Como algo fugaz corrió a abrirla. Y ahí esta él; vestido con una hermosa camisa que hacía notar su cuerpo. Su cabello iba peinado como siempre. Sus ojos castaños la vislumbraban… ¡NO! Ella no podía estar pensando en tanta tontería. Ya no era una niña enamorada como antes lo fue.

-Pasa.- dijo tajantemente. Light entro quitándose los zapatos.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunto de igual manera que Misa.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo de algunos asuntos que quedaron pendientes la última vez que te vi.- Misa estaba triste pero no se lo iba a demostrar.

-Entonces habla.- dijo él sin preámbulo alguno.

-Creo que sabes a la perfección porque me fui de tu lado.-

-Si… por tus celos absurdos.- dijo él retándola y burlándose al mismo tiempo.

-No eran celos Light… me molestaba que jugaras con mis sentimientos. Yo era un ser humano y siempre lo seré. Por lo tanto me dolerá lo que pase a mí alrededor. Mas tratare de no demostrarlo abiertamente.- dijo con una voz pausada y calmada.

-Bueno, vayamos al grano… ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?- dijo arrastrando las palabras en la última oración.

-Pues yo…- Misa no pudo terminar porque Light estaba acariciando su rostro.

-Se me había olvidado como era la textura de tu piel.- ella se estremeció y de un manotazo aparto la mano de Light.

-No te me acerques.- sonaba decidida.

-Pero Misa… antes te gustaba divertirte un rato. ¿O acaso ya olvidaste mis caricias?- el siguió acariciándola a pesar de las protestas de la rubia.

-¡Te dije que ya basta!- entonces no pudo ver lo que avecinaba. Light tomo entre sus manos el rostro pequeño y blanco de Misa robándole un beso. Ella estaba hipnotizada por esos labios. Había extrañado su consistencia… su sabor… las emociones que le transmitían. Esos besos que Light le daba eran ardiente… tan ardientes que se podía quemar… tan ardientes como el infierno.

Nota de la Autora

Después de mucho tiempo acá les traigo el capítulo que tanto esperaban. Siento mucho los retrasos pero es que la escuela es muy importante para mí y consume la mayor parte de mi tiempo. Pero prometo estar más tiempo con ustedes. Intentare actualizar más rápido. Espero que el capítulo les haya parecido interesante. Bueno, sin más me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Agradecimientos

DeathAlex5978 : Te agradezco por siempre comentar. Tus saludos me hacen verdaderamente feliz. Te mando un besote por todo tu apoyo. Espero que sigas comentando y motivándome a seguir.

Leah: Gracias por comentar. Pronto lo sabrás. No comas ansias.

Karito: Vamos Karo! Sigamos con la historia! Gracia por comentar!


End file.
